What Doesn't Kill You - Chapter 2
by calliettorres
Summary: Alex and Cristina signed all necessary papers to become Zola and Bailey's legal guardians, but Alex doesn't know how to tell Jo and he's afraid how she'll react.


It was the day to sign the papers so Cristina and Alex can finally take Zola and Bailey home. They were asleep when the phone ringed and had totally forgotten about it.

- GO GET IT!

- NO FREAKIN WAY

- GO TO HELL THEN!

Cristina goes down stairs while she calls Alex names

- Karev&Yang residence.

- Dr Yang? This is David Solano. We met last week.

- Oh, yeah yeah, right.

- So.. You and dr Karev are a little bit late.. We're all already he in the court. And since I called your house, I don't think you're almost here.

- Court... OH MY GOD. WE'RE ALMOST THERE. JUST WAY A LITTLE BIT

She hangs up the phone and quickly goes up stairs to wake up Alex.

- ALEX! ALEX! WAKE UP!

- Dude, what the hell do you want?

- WE'RE LATE FOR THE COURT!

- What the hell.. OH SON OF A BITCH!

- GO GET READY NOW

- WHAT HAPPENS IF WE DON'T GET THERE IN TIME?

- WE ALREADY AREN'T THERE IN TIME.

They get ready and go to the car. Cristina makes Alex drives. And everytime he slow down, she started yelling. They arrived in the court and the 4 lawyers were waiting for them, next to another female lawyer, and the judge. They all stared at Alex and Cristina for a while, before they invite them to sit.

- Doctor Yang, Doctor Karev. Good morning.

Alex and Cristina look at each other, and don't really know if they're supposed to answer or not.

- We're here today so you both can legally be the guardians of Zola Grey-Shepherd and Derek Bailey Shepherd. On Meredith Grey and Derek Shepherd's testament, both say that if anything happens to them, you are going to be the ones who will take care of their children. Doctor Amelia Shepherd, dr. Shepherd's young sister, took care of the children during the time they have nobody, but from now on, you are going to take care of them. So stand up, raise your right hand and repeat the exact the same words:

They did what the judge said.

- Doctor Yang, you go first. Repeat after me: I, Cristina Yang,

- I, Cristina Yang,

- Promise to take care

- Promise to take care

- Of Zola Grey-Shepherd and Derek Bailey Shepherd

- Of Zola Grey-Shepherd and Derek Bailey Shepherd

- Like they are my own children.

- Like they are my own children.

- Now, Doctor Karev, please raise your right hand, and repeat after me.

- I, Alex Karev,

- Promise to take care

- Promise to take care

- Of Zola Grey-Shepherd and Derek Bailey Shepherd

- Of Zola Grey-Shepherd and Derek Bailey Shepherd

- Like they are my own children.

- Like they are my own children, Amen.

- You.. You didn't have to say 'Amen' but it was a nice gesture, doctor Karev.

- Thank you, judge. – He looks at Cristina with his 'I'm freaking awesome' face

- Now please, come and sign these papers.

Both go and sign 3 pieces of papers.

- Congratulations, DR Yang, DR Karev. You officially become parentes now!

They make a fake nervous laughter and look at each other.

- The children are in Los Angeles right now, but they'll arrive tomorrow. At 4pm. So be there, IN TIME, to pick them up. You both can go home right now.

They go home, and in the middle of the way, both start laughing.

- Dude, we're parentes now!

- I- she says laughing- I never wanted a child!

- We... we are raising two kids. TOGETHER.

They laugh even harder than they were before. Alex remembers something Meredith said.

- Mer said once she and Derek wanted Zola and Bailey to be surgeons. So we should keep it that way?

- We should.. They wanted them that way. So, we should.

- But what type of surgeons?

- I don't know. Maybe Zola will be general and Bailey neuro.

- I only know that I'm gonna make one of them go to peds.

- Really? Well then I'm gonna make the other go to cardio.

- Cardio is just heart stuff. Peds you can do anything you want, you can be general, ortho, cardio, trauma, neuro and you still get to work with obstetrics. Peds rock!

- On cardio you see an actual heart. You have one living organ beating, right there in your hands!

- On peds too, the only difference is that the living organ is smaller, the space is smaller, so it makes it even more hardcore.

- FINE! Zola will be in cardio and Bailey in peds.

- Both want challenge, they are gonna want be hardcore surgeons.

- Excuse me, but you're saying that i'm not a hardcore surgeon?

- If the white cap fits...

- "If the white cap fits" Classic Alex Karev.

It's 3am and Cristina and Alex can't sleep thinking of how they'll parente Zola and Derek. Cristina goes to Alex's room.

- Can't sleep either?

- Nah.

She lies in his bed right next to him and pulls the blanket.

- We're really gonna be parents, aren't we?

- Probably.

- I don't even know how to parent. I never wanted kids. I broke up with Owen because he wanted kids and I didn't. And now i'm my best friend's kids' brand new mother.

- I don't even like kids.

- You don't like kids? You're a peds surgeon.

- Peds has nothing to do with like kids.

- Of course, because you operate on unicorns.

- Screw you.

Cristina laughs for a while and then stop.

- How are we going to do this?

- I don't know.

- Alex, i'm serious. We are going to stop working so much and start giving them love and spending time with them. And we are going to have to like that. It'll be awful.

- All I know is that your boring crap made me tired. Good night.

Alex falls asleep and Cristina still worries about what they'll do, but after a while she sleeps too.

Alex wakes up at 8am and there's a note on his door saying Cristina got paged. He goes eat breakfast and then goes to the hospital. The first person he rans to is Jo.

- Hey stranger! I haven't seen you in days! Where have you been?

- Um.. I-I was just..

Alex gets paged and runs to his patient's room

- I gotta go.

- B-But... Alex! Wait!

- I talk to you later.

- I miss you!

He stops and looks at her. Alex sees how much Jo is missing him and gets worried about how he'll tell her about the kiss. He steps back and goes kiss her. After the kiss he says:

- I miss you too. I'll call you.

Jo smiles.

- Okay.

Cristina is looking for an intern and finds Jo.

- Wilson! Are you free?

- Yes, ma'am!

- Great! Go find Karev and tell him Amelia's flight got earlier so she should be here with the kids by 3pm.

- I'm sorry?

- Didn't you hear anything I said?

- W-Who's Amelia.. and kids? W-Which kids are yo.. Wait! What's going on?

- Amelia, Derek's sister, will bring Zola and Bailey to usa t 3pm. We're their legal guardians. You know that!

Jo gets paralyzed for a moment, but she tries to hold herself.

- Yes.. Yes, I do know that.


End file.
